


Reformed

by Nightlock



Series: Kings of Kyrat [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, Pajay - Freeform, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlock/pseuds/Nightlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay learns how a king reforms. Set after the game (Rated for language and canon drug use)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reformed

“I told you that you added too much.” Yogi looked into the busted tin pot with disapproval. He frowned over to Reggie who seemed to be concentrating if that's what someone could call it. The sun was beginning to set and the usual sound of yelling, curses and firing guns had quieted to a near silence for once.

“I didn't add too much, you didn't measure it right. Sounds like it’s your fault, Donald.” Reggie replied solemnly as though the most important thing that could matter on this earth was the brew boiling in front of him.

“It's Yogi, you prick, and maybe you forgot we used a different unit of measure because we lost the tea cup we got from the shop. With mistakes like that you'll end up fucking us up again. Can't even go back to China if we wanted after that last stunt. Remember back in Bangkok when you added too much to the topper? I swear that guy still can't walk right.”

“Oh come on, it's not like the chav needed all his toes!” Reggie countered then raised an index finger from his free hand in the air as though revelation had hit him. “We practically saved him! You remember, you're time in St. John’s ambulance really paid off! Besides, when we got it right it was one helluva trip.” Reggie laughed with a quick pat to Yogi’s back before returning his hand to his hip as he stirred with the large, worn wooden spoon in his hand. “Did you see him make that jump? Holy shit, I thought he'd be dead.”

“Lucky the mate didn't hop the twig or we wouldn't have gotten so many subscribers. I think YouTube has a policy against posting death and all that.” Yogi checked his tablet after picking it up from the crate by their ‘lab’.

“Our Youtube channel subscribers seriously spiked after that one!” Reggie added and Yogi excitedly agreed, the two a mess of chuckles. Yogi had checked their page from his tablet and their channel’s subscriber count had been an all-time high as of late. When they were silent Yogi looked up from the glowing screen of his device to see Ajay approaching their camp they graciously set up next to the Ghale homestead. They had returned again and after that never left but at least they respected Ajay’s home and personal space…for now.

“Oh, Ajay! How's it going, mate?” Yogi greeted Ajay like 'old times' as he put it. They were neighbors and it was best to be cordial. His right hand druggie, Reggie, was busy concocting another recipe.

“Right, Ajay, good to see you. Let Donald show you around.” Reggie waved his free hand dismissively as the other had a wooden spoon as he stirred in an old tin pot.

“It’s Yogi, you bampot.” Yogi corrected before taking a short swig of his half smoked toke. Did these guys ever just do anything that wasn't related to drugs? Ajay had gotten used to the smells of strange aromas of high inducing plants and chemicals. That was because of his building tolerance he supposed.

“So Ajay, come for another try? We’ve got the good stuff, you know. Of course, I’m hoping you can keep your tackle intact this time, aye?” Yogi offered his smoke to Ajay with a lopsided grin.

“It's my newest-“

“Hey, _our_ newest.” Yogi interrupted with a point of his spoon to correct his friend, emphasis in his voice.

“Right, our newest recipe. You in?” Reggie encouraged with a smile that showcased his teeth as he turned off the flame from a hot plate that looked like he found it in the trash. He probably did, after all, every time he saw the drugged duo they had acquired more junk to trudge around to help aid in mixing their recipes. They rarely bought anything as their luck with betting at the arena had turned for the worst as of late. With Ajay absent from the scene their bets could go either way. Sometimes they won but these days they usually lost. _A lot _.__

“No thanks, not here for that.” Ajay admitted. Besides, he's had his share of their ‘experiments’ for a fucking lifetime. He didn't want to end up needing bootleg CPR or trusting either of them with the ability to resuscitate him back to life should something go wrong. From their stories Ajay had a feeling things went wrong more often than right. He was just a lucky case in their wacky little death trail.

“Oh, come on, Ajay! We worked really hard on this one.” Reggie reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty needle. He propped it in his hands as a sign of being ready to refill and apply the topper should Ajay change his mind.

“We call this on ‘swimming with stars’.” Yogi added with emphasis to his words to sound mystical as he took Ajay by the shoulder-after taking his half smoked toke in his mouth- and waved his hand before them both slowly as though it were a slow motion shooting star. Reggie saw that and made a small _swoosh_ sound to add to the effect of the hand motion.

“No, not this time. Really guys, I'm just here to run an errand.” The duo’s expression fell with utter disappointment. They both said “alright then” in unison before retreating to their affairs before Ajay’s arrival. Yogi discarded his nearly burned out toke only for Reggie to pull one from his other jacket pocket and offer him a new one. It was from one of their already tested creations. Ajay was sure he recognized the paper they used or the smell of the camp had him seeing things…again.

“So what brings you here then? We didn't touch the thangka like we promised.”

“Although it'd fetch a good price.” Reggie added and Yogi nodded.

“Yeah, it would. We'd be up to our loafs in the sweet nectar of Shangri-La.” Yogi mentioned, his mind far off at the idea of being within a lifetime of the high grade drugs the land of Kyrat had to offer. Fuck, they would pass Shangri-La and touch the edges of nirvana.

“Yeah, we would.” Reggie grinned and Ajay interrupted their two way conversation by clearing his throat.

“Anyway-“

“Anyway, how's our golden pipe of Kyrat treating you?” Reggie asked as he stopped stirring the concoction and wiped his hands on his jacket to get some remnants of his ingredients off his fingers.

“Yeah, it was the highest honor, Ajay. A reward greater than anything else we could possible bestow onto a recreational pharmaceutical warrior like yourself. We hope you're using it right.” Yogi took a swig, held it for a second, then blew from his nose and smirked.

“I mean it's not golden-“

“No, it's nowhere near golden.” Yogi interjected.

“Yeah, it's not anywhere near golden but it's a great honor for your deeds! No man alive has your status, Ajay.” Reggie started to breathe out a chuckle half way through his sentence. Even he saw the joke through the thicket of haze the drugs caused to his mind but it was strange because the two were still half serious about this pipe business.

“Of course not, you twit, they all died.”

“Yeah, CPR can't solve everything.” Reggie agreed.

“I suppose not.”

Ajay decided he'd speak before they went of talking to only each other again.

“I've been treating it fine, I guess.” Ajay wasn't annoyed with the duo, he was used to their lack of attention by now. They really only saw the world through a single lens made for each other, and their drug use, and outsiders, even Ajay, could rarely disrupt it. Was it the code of best bros, drugs or an affair of the two? At this point it didn't matter. Ajay took the opportunity to finally get two words in about his visit.

“I'm here on an errand. I need coke.” The two crowded in front of Ajay with their faces beaming like children in a toy store.

“So you _are_ here for the good stuff!” Reggie exclaimed.

“We've got every variant of any type of coke recipe you could possibly dream of!” Yogi ran to their giant, black case the two kept in the back of their camp and began to rummage though it for some stash.

“No, I just need coke. No hot rocks or closets or whatever. Purest you have.” Ajay explained to avoid getting stuck with some crazy shit the two created during their recreational crafting free time.

Reggie once again fell somber and when Yogi returned from the back, body now free from being half swallowed by their giant case, he was pouting like a scolded child.

“Alright, fine then. Here.” Yogi handed Ajay a small clear bag of powdered coke, couldn't be any more than a couple of grams or so or maybe less. It was enough, Ajay figured, and he put it in his jacket pocket.

“Thanks.” It was a simply mannerism but before Ajay could turn to leave Yogi grabbed his left shoulder. Reggie grabbed the right. The two leaned in in unison as though the walls, or lack of walls, had ears.

“BUT if you ever want some _real_ fun come back to us.” Yogi grinned mischievously.

“Yeah, we’ve always got a new recipe for you to try!” Reggie smiled. “A recreational craftsmen is never done after all as is not a recreational pharmaceutical warrior.”

“And if you survive again well have something for your troubles.” Reggie frowned from this sudden tidbit of information from his buddy.

“Something like what?” Reggie’s asked looking for answers, letting off Ajay's shoulder.

“You know, something more than just a dusty old pipe.” Yogi whispered to Reggie after he let go of Ajay as well and the two were looking at each other to speak. They almost hurdled close to each other as though that’d help their conversation from traveling. Ajay was clearly still within earshot though. Yogi passed his toke to Reggie and he took a swig before keeping it between his fingers.

“Don't say that, Donald, you know that pipe was a great means of respect. Ajay’s the only man to survive our work, you know.” The smoke from Reggie’s swig flowed from his mouth as he spoke, nothing but faint wisps of white that had a strong aroma.

“It's Yogi, you berk. Besides, what other incentive can we give a man risking life over a recipe? He needs something to keep coming back risking life and limb for our cause. Remember back in Malaysia?” Reggie nodded slowly with recognition of what Yogi was referring to. They finally parted as though all secrets were safe now.

“Right, right. We’ll find him something good then.” Reggie said going back to his pot.

“Maybe a knife, knives are good.” Yogi suggested and Reggie beamed.

“Knives are great! And good for cutting the herbs and making the powder. Nothing against using the prize while he’s still earning it.”

“Right, right.” Yogi nodded in agreement as the two stepped away from Ajay continuing their discussion.

As far as they were concerned Ajay was long gone. He couldn't helped by shake his head in mild amusement. His Kyrati home was definitely livelier with those two around. That, and they were a helluva drug supplier. Not a habit Ajay completely indulged in but he knew it was handy for someone who did.

\-----

“You don't have to keep man handling me like a hostage to get there, you know.” Ajay sneered as he was guided to Pagan’s hidden domain. It was the same treatment each time. A means of insurance to be sure Pagan’s little secret stayed that way; a secret. Ajay was always bound by his hands, a burlap sack over his face and escorted by Red Army men. It was just a part of his life he wouldn't get used to and hoped at some point that this would all be unnecessary. As Pagan phrased it “even shit travels far” and so for security measures against any Golden Path this was Ajay’s way in and out to Pagan. It wasn’t that the Golden Path was as much of a threat, now leaderless, yet precautionary measures were wise. After all, as far as Kyrat was concerned Pagan Min was either dead or missing or both. It was almost funny to Ajay. The man trusted him with his very life on a few occasions yet not with his secret, not yet. The complexities of that mind eluded Ajay like camouflage within a jungle. This method would have to do, for now, Ajay figured. He let Ajay do what he wanted for so long and all that shit happened so maybe a lesson learned.

It was strange to be descending to Pagan. It took great tactics, precision and force to climb up to him, near damned untouchable, almost as if he was a god that connected between the heavens and earth when stationed securely at his mountain top. Now, after all that’s happened Ajay was descending to who the fuck knows where as though he were being guided down to the very gates of hell. It was a strange thought that made him tense his hands that were still bound by the wrists. Pagan had fallen from his throne yet his power felt like it remained intact. He wasn’t the face of Kyrat, nor her king anymore, yet he still was the core of a deeply rooted web. This country was exactly that, a web that drew people in then didn’t let go. Ajay should have left, should be back in America, should be back to his old life but now there was no turning back. There wasn’t anything else but Kyrat for him. He was just a fly stuck within the web and as he struggled he fell closer to the core where the spider waited. Fuck, he may have already been within the spider’s grasp. Maybe he was under his fangs the moment his eyes met with Pagan’s. It was a thought that made him feel cold because maybe, whether he stayed at the dinner or not, he didn’t have a chance to ever go back. He would never be the same once he accepted his dying mother’s wish. It was a thought that was fucked up beyond the horrors that still roamed Kyrat.

It felt like something between ten minutes to a half an hour but whatever the amount of time it felt unreal. Like the space between getting to Pagan was in another realm but the burlap bag probably didn’t help that feeling, Ajay thought. After a while of walking through hallways and traveling down flights of stairs Ajay was finally released from his entourage, bounds and bag and was before Pagan’s private quarters. With a deep breath, to steel himself, Ajay opened the door. Behind it was a lavish room fit for, well, a king! Even in hiding this son of a bitch lived like royalty. It was enough to irritate Ajay to some degree even if he's been here enough times to be used to it. Infiltrating his home in the mountains meant nothing really as it looked like a lot of his stash was for his plan b. It explained the lack of trinkets and treasures Ajay saw along the path to Pagan despite the man bragging about his wealth at some point over the phone.

Ajay entered the room and was greeted with a vision of expensive everything accompanied by the scent of soothing jasmine oils and rose water coiled by the gripping smell of something bitter like old dollar bills and antiseptic chemicals. Deep within the decorated depths of this overly gaudy display of priceless items and western furniture was Pagan on a huge king sized bed, dark fuchsia, paisley patterned silk sheets complementing the design, and there was the former king himself. He sported his usual pink suit but the jacket was hanging on the rack not too far off from the bed. His dress shirt-that was usually hidden by his suit’s jacket-was buttoned down half way although the purple trousers remained intact if not a little wrinkled from the way Pagan was perched on his bed.

Ajay observed Pagan from a modest distance as he was hunched over a small jade stone box that sat before him and on top of it was a flat stone slate made of a similar stone. Occupying that slate was Pagan’s current dwindling rails of coke he had been finishing off. Even snorting lines of coke Pagan hadn't looked a hair out of place that could be classified as indignant. Sure, the man had a few subtle wrinkles in his dress pants and his shirt had a few buttons unfastened but he could come out of this room looking like the same posh, overly salient, eccentric yet elegant man he always was and not a single of his men would be none the wiser to his habits. Well, except for Gary as he was Pagan’s usual errand boy for drugs but was off attending to updating the hidden palace’s first aid supplies.

Ajay felt almost like he was demoted in some way as he had to travel half of Kyrat to get drugs, of all things. He was doing Gary’s job and it wasn't the best he'd been offered. Sure, drugs circulated through Kyrat as common as the animals that inhabited the country but a trusted source was a lot harder to come by. Ajay wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that his most trusted source are two stoned Kyrati immigrants that drugged him against his will twice. He also wasn’t sure why he fucking cared so much.

It wasn't until Pagan snorted his last line of angel dust before he sat up, eyes a tad glossy with pupils dilated from his activities, and noticed Ajay’s return. This prompted Ajay to move closer towards the other man’s foot of the bed. Pagan’s lips slid smoothly into a playful smirk after putting down one of his straws, a fucking golden straw, down on the nightstand by his bedside. For a drug user he was surprisingly neat with this things, Ajay observed silently.

“On time as always, Ajay. You continue to exceed my expectations, my boy. I was sure you'd be back long after I finished the last of my stash and here you are in tip-top shape,” Pagan paused to chuckle which was a rich sound that came deep from his throat, almost a little raspy, “Or were you? Sorry, my boy, I start to lose track of anything really by this point.” Pagan admitted bemusedly before taking a tissue from the box on his mahogany nightstand to wipe under his nose.

“Yeah well, I wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible. I never thought I'd travel half of a country to score drugs,” Ajay paused, “for you.”

Hell, he never imagined, even if under the influence of a substance, he'd be a fucking delivery boy for drugs and to the former dictator to the country he was trying to save. Well save is such an inappropriate word, more like manage.

“Yes, yes, and you did a fine job I'm sure.” Pagan cleared his throat before speaking again to soothe the dry raspy feeling that always plagued his voice after using. “I must give credit where it's due. My firm beliefs in positive reinforcement have allowed me to say you are indeed a valued asset to my care, which I can't say to most you know. Let me see, and umm-oh yes, you've done a wonderful job. Fantastic work, Ajay!” Pagan praised, his voice laced with an odd enthusiasm. Not that it wasn't sincere but Ajay figured it was the dust…maybe? Pagan continued on, he seemed to be even chattier than usual.

“I mean it takes Gary days to return and then he _finally_ does he always manages to fuck. It. Up. I mean how hard is it to remember coke? _Just_ coke, nothing more and nothing less. The bloody word _coke_. I couldn't be more precise with my words and yet I am constantly met with incompetence. Gary would be dead already if I didn't hate catering to my own medical needs.” Pagan admitted as he threw away the tissue he used for his nose into the small waste basket that was…gold? Fucking gold for a waste basket? Was everything going to be gold?

“Damn, if I didn't have you I’d be surrounded.” Pagan paused his ever flowing thoughts that started to speed through his mind and stared at Ajay. He put out his hand nonchalantly.

“Well then, give it here.” Pagan rolled his eyes at Ajay’s reluctance and some sort of subtle concern etched on the Ajay’s face. “Come on, boy, even my patience has limits. While the night is still young I, unfortunately, am not.” The former king admitted rather casually despite his hang up with age and wanting to look youthful. Maybe it was the drugs talking, a purge of inner thoughts. When Pagan spoke with an intense stare of expectation of Ajay to comply and he did…sort of. He took the small clear bag from his jacket pocket and displayed it from his own open palm. The younger man stared back at Pagan but withdrew his hand back just a bit.

“Any reason the great Pagan Min still needs a fix?” Ajay teased as he sat on at the edge of the bed close to Pagan. His weight did not disrupt Pagan’s little self-constructed Jade drug table.

“Haven’t we gone over this? I’m sure we did. Ah yes, it was when you were still gallivanting about like a lunatic with the terrorists.” Pagan paused to retrieve his preferred tool he likes to use to make his lines, a very thin plate of gold that was the dimensions of a small card. Maybe just another custom object from his onslaught of collecting and melting down Kyrati treasures probably. It was engraved around the edges with an oriental pattern and in the middle of the card was Pagan’s name in fancy script. Even his drug habits were gaudy for fuck’s sake. The thought vanished as Ajay’s was met with a smirk from the former king, something almost playful perhaps, like there was a joke untold. Ajay hadn’t realized when he thinks sometimes his face twists and distorts into what he feels and it apparently amused Pagan to no end.

“Who wasn’t paying attention in class, hmm? Anyway, it’s a path to reformation, my boy. Even a king needs transformation, Ajay.” Pagan explained as he wiped the card to a brilliant shine with a handkerchief hidden in his trouser pocket.

“Yeah, you mentioned that before.” Ajay vaguely remembers the quips from Pagan’s call as he was usually preoccupied at that moment. He sometimes chose the worst times to call with an oh-so chipper attitude. Ajay frowned as Pagan was so careful with tending to his crack card.

“Do you always do it this way?” Ajay inquired as he observed. Pagan huffed a deep chuckle.

“You’ve been watching too much TV, my boy. Did you expect me to be curled in a corner all fucked beyond belief with filthy tools?” Pagan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly, Ajay thought so little of him but he couldn’t hate him for it. It had been a habit of Ajay’s since the start and all he could do is prove his thoughts wrong he supposed. The thought made him smile.

“Try not to get off subject, Ajay, it’s unbecoming. Reformation is important for a man. For anyone really.” Pagan’s expression was suddenly something more serious yet it was nothing as sinister as when he smiled.

“The world is always evolving, Ajay, and it requires people to evolve with it. Oh sure, Yuma had her wild goose chase for Kyrati superstitions and dreams or whatever.” Ajay’s was baffled by that and his expression of confusion nearly cut Pagan off.

“Don’t be so daft, boy. I know you’re thinking why would she of all people, the second in command and warden of Durgesh, possibly need to change to survive this country, right? She was the best at what she did and Kyrat wouldn’t have been what is if it weren’t for her but she apparently felt she needed to evolve past what she was. Somehow that entailed overstepping my regime and that was a no-no, you see.” Pagan spoke of Yuma’s betrayal as though it were nothing. He didn’t hold it personally and Ajay didn’t get it but he supposed their relationship was more complex than what meets the eye. Or maybe Pagan was the complex one but that was neither here or there and it was hardly important enough to know at the moment.

“Now don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I blame the poor girl for her miss stepping, mind you, but there’s only so many times you can mess up a perfectly good pair of Armani shoes before the shit starts to leave a mark!” Pagan excitedly yelled the last few words of his sentence before calming his tone. It was hard to tell if Pagan was getting rilled up at the thought of betrayal or the thought of shoes getting damaged. Ajay figured the latter. “Still, it gave her resolve, damn good resolve, and she will be missed. Sacrifice is never easy, Ajay.” Ajay’s mind had played the disembodied, echoed sound of Yuma’s voice during the escape from Durgesh. _“This country will not break me,”_ it rang loud in his mind as though he could still hear her voice through his ears. Kyrat either made people or broke them, Ajay couldn’t decide which of the two he was. He had hoped the former but before he could think on it further Pagan took a deep breath, taking a tissue over his improvised table to free it of leftover dust from the previous rails, before he decided to continue speaking again.

“Now Noore-ah, Noore-she had the Arena, with the help of my persuasion and gracious aid of course, and she transformed like none other! Her situation was my favorite I believe. She truly had what it took to survive, Ajay, you should have seen her from my earlier days during my regime. You’d not the eye to recognize her. Huh, butterfly gone moth I’d say.” Ajay grimaced at the all too clear memory of Noore’s final moments after the devastation of the truth of her family. Hearing of her again hit a spot deep inside he’d rather bury but it had gone unnoticed by the former king as he discarded the tissue and was greeted by a smooth, shiny surface of the jade slab once more.

“Now Paul was a special case and one of my personal favorites with his professional yet unique flare of torture techniques he had that helped shape this country anew,” Pagan leaned in closer towards Ajay, “and sorry again about Dipshit by the way, you still seem a tad sour about it.” Pagan almost whispered as he mentioned Darpan, as though a secret of some sort, then he leaned back in his original position again to continue speaking.

“Unlike them all I had my own ways, dear boy. I knew I needed to evolve to be a better man, a better king. It’s helped me through my darkest days and assisted in creating a man reborn you see before you. My way had been the better for as you can see,” Pagan smiled with a slight twitch of his nose, “I happen to still be alive.” Pagan pointed to Ajay’s hand that had the clear bag and without a thought Ajay handed it over. Pagan mouthed a silent “thank you” before opening the bag with delicacy a plastic bag hardly needed. It was as though he held his own soul himself. There was a hanging silence as Pagan prepared the coke with surgical precision. A ruler couldn’t be straighter than the lines he made with the chemical dust and he didn’t waste a grain. It contrasted with the jade in an almost ethereal way, as though the drug itself glowed, with light practically emitting from it.

“Pay attention now, Ajay, your mind seems to wonder a lot.” Pagan instructed as though speaking to a child and although his face was stoic his tone had its usual chipper sound to it. Pagan spoke without looking away from his task but he was far from distracted. Ajay would remember to be offended by his little remark later, well, if he could because it wasn’t incorrect. Not entirely.

“This land evolves, you see, dear boy, and if you’re a man who lives in a world that’s always evolving and you stay the same,” Pagan had picked up one of a few custom ‘straws’ he had made to match his card and he positioned it before leaning in. In a quick switch motion pagan had snorted one rail and by the end he let his head fall back and let a breath catch in his throat as the instant hit of the high had begun. Ajay felt he may already be high himself, possibly from the short visit to Yogi and Reggie’s, as he found the view quite beautiful in some twisted way. Maybe it was the chemical fog within the room too but Ajay could swear he saw a change happen the moment the drug entered through Pagan’s nose. Holy shit.

“As I was saying, if you remain the same in a changing world then you die. Remember Ajay, even youth cannot escape that.” Pagan spoke with the index finger of his free hand wagging towards Ajay with authority to add emphasis to this lesson. It didn’t hold that strict force he had seen at their first meal together but the point landed home. Ajay nodded, he could believe those words. After all, who was he now? He was not the Ajay before Kyrat and he was not the Ajay that ‘freed’ Kyrat. He was again another man who was sitting here with a man who was his enemy who he could not kill to save his own life. When the fuck did all this happen? What was the cataclysm that began the change in _him_? _“Change requires strength,”_ those words echoed within the back of Ajay’s mind. During that broadcast that occurred after Pagan’s ‘death’ he had been speaking to the people of Kyrat but now it made more sense. Maybe what he said to others applied to himself or is wisdom from what he’s seen or experienced. The irony that a man snorting crack can speak with such a clear mind, Ajay thought to himself.

Ajay hadn’t expected Pagan to share such deep wisdom with him, to teach him, but he kind of always have been doing that since their first meeting. Ajay is just now focused and ready to listen he supposed. Either way, this little lecture must have been the influence of Pagan’s ‘reformation’ that was sitting between them glowing in the light.

So many thoughts were running though his head at once and Ajay’s brows furrowed deep and not too long after Pagan let out a hearty laugh. It confused the younger man which now was very clear on his face which only fueled the laughter from the former king.

“Could you try not to look like you’re shitting out a thoughts, goodness boy, I feel like I’m interrupting something. You might need a little reforming yourself, Ajay. A king is never done evolving after all.” There was an almost mischievous glint in Pagan’s eyes and it made Ajay want to punch the man. Ajay realized he felt like punching Pagan regularly and one day he’s not even going to think and he just going to do it. That day wasn’t today though but it was coming.

“Fuck you.” It rolled off Ajay’s tongue so easily but it was only greeted with a smile.

“Tone,” Pagan warned although he didn’t seem offended in the least, “That’s the second time you’ve said that to me, my boy, and I’m bewildered to see you didn’t blink again! So natural for you but, you see, I’m hoping one of these days you actually act on that. What exactly are you waiting for? I mean you like to take your sweet fucking time with these things, don’t you? Eye fucking doesn’t count, Ajay. A good start but it doesn’t count.” Pagan teased with the ambiguous tone of being in-between being serious or joking. Ajay couldn’t tell but he was taken aback and his cheeks were tinted a dark red.

The once silent room was disputed by the sound of another swift snort then the exhale of Pagan. Pagan looked to Ajay and offered him the last line mentioning he too needed to be in “top-shape” but Ajay declined. He’s not trying to get on anymore habits of the land that people fell so easily into. Before Pagan could lean down for the last line Ajay took him by the collar of his shirt with gripping force and kissed him. It was a chaste, awkward kiss that wasn’t as pleasant as Ajay imagined. He had pulled on Pagan’s shirt a little too hard and the collision of their lips, hell their faces, was a painful one. They remained attached, however, and Ajay had shut his eyes damning himself to the depths of hell over this awkward moment. He felt Pagan smile against his own lips and a breath of a chuckle left between the subtle opening of Pagan’s. Being so close Ajay could smell Pagan’s spicy, and rather expensive, cologne he couldn’t name for his life. It was mixed with a similar, strange antiseptic smell that amplified the cologne that almost made Ajay dizzy. He told himself it had nothing to do with Pagan being so intimately close.

“So this is how the kids are doing it this days.” He quipped and Ajay eased his muscles and opened his eyes to test the waters. He was met with the feel of a hand on his cheek and a smile that crinkled the ends of Pagan’s eyes before he initiated another kiss. It was a gentle kiss to start. Pagan had inquired permission with his tongue against Ajay’s lips and he obliged. It was a warm kiss with an aftertaste of a strong chemical essence; most likely from Pagan’s prior habits. It was strange but the two explored each others mouths slowly and expertly with their tongues in a dance for dominance. It wasn’t long before Pagan had taken control of the kiss. It was slow and deep and he let his on tongue march over the terrain of Ajay’s mouth as though he were trying to memorize and map it in his mind. Pagan pulled back before going back to nip at Ajay’s bottom lip and nuzzle into his profile before traveling back into another kiss. It wasn’t long before Ajay had been guided to lay on his back while Pagan was above him which made the positioning awkward since Ajay was perpendicular to the way Pagan was facing. It only aided in deepening their kiss however. They suddenly parted with hot, panted breaths to be able to once have air in their lungs. Lips on both men were moist and Ajay’s slightly swollen.

Although nothing could be heard in the room but their ragged breaths Ajay’s mind was louder than he had ever experienced. So much was going through it so fast and the entire experience almost felt surreal. Maybe it was something like a contact high because he felt like he was buzzed. Holy shit.

“Huh, a little sloppy to start but _I like it_.” Pagan commented with a smirk and a slight squint of his eyes. Ajay nodded in agreement lamely. Yeah, he liked it a lot.

Pagan had leaned over for another kiss when he noticed a catastrophe.

“The last of it, the very fucking last of it is all over the fucking sheets, Ajay. And the damned-” Pagan looked over the bed to see the jade slab had made it to the floor during their tousling of mouths and it was now in two pieces. The piece of shit broke from the impact from the bed to the floor.

“Fucking hell-Gary! GARY!”

“He’s not here.” Ajay reminded him flatly, kind of pissed of how loud Pagan had yelled so close to his ear. “He’s resupplying the medical supplies.” Ajay didn’t forget because he was Gary’s fucking replacement for Pagan’s drug errands. Pagan stood up from the bed to see his dress pants have been laced with a powdery white and the sheets, oh the damn sheets, they were clearly in disarray from the drug getting all over the surface. Does coke even come out of silk?

“Right,” Pagan’s face brightened at a sudden realization and when Ajay sat up he put his hand on the younger man’ shoulder with a firm grip, “Ajaaaay! How about you do me a favor-“

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to add more Pajay to the fandom because the world needs more of it! I hope this fic is okay, still trying to get used to writing again. I wrote this on my phone and I proofread it quite a few times but if there are still errors then I apologize. I always manage to miss errors no matter how many times I proofread lol I don't mind if mistakes are pointed out btw. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is based on the canons of my first FC4 fanfic and will probably make it a series or something. I really wanted to write Ajay and Pagan sharing his coke habit because that phone call is gold. I imagine, like everything else in Pagan's existence, he takes his habit with style at least. Since he admitted so much during that call while doing coke I was sure that is something he just does when under the influence so I tried to express that here. I hope he's in character, I try my hardest to keep all the characters to their original likeness.
> 
> Same with Reggie an Yogi, they were HARD to keep consistent since they have even less time than Pagan lol But I love their characters and thought anything drug related they'd fit perfectly. I hope the characters remained intact for this fic x'D
> 
> Ajay says so little that I feel like he can be like anything and very few rules apply to writing him. Although, in my headcanon since he's so quiet I figure he's thinking to himself a lot. Or something, I don't know I'll stop rambling.
> 
> Liked it? Hated it? Feel free to let me know! Feel free to check out my tumblr, I accept prompts!


End file.
